Unwanted Wanting
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: Analiese has just been sent off for bad grades. Where might you ask? La Push, it's La Push and she hates it. Follow her on the adventure of love, hate, and constant bad hair days. For my friend. She's drawing me pictures, I'm making her a fanfiction. R


You know that funny saying, 'you never know you love something until you lose it'? Yeah well, that love was Germany for me. I missed everything. The trees, the snow, my house, the school. Well no that's a lie. That was one reason I was here. I miss my parents. Well…that's a lie too. They sent me here. This stupid Native American reservation where I'm the only one whose translucent, has glasses, blonde beautiful hair, and not beaming white teeth. Seriously, even thought they were my distant, distant, distant, and probably a little more distant cousins, I didn't look like anyone here. Everyone stared at me like it wasn't rude at all. It was as if I were the walking dead, like a vampire.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

First off, the only reason I'm here was because I was failing seven out of eight subjects at my school in Germany. The only teacher to pass me was my art teacher and do you want to know what my parents did. They fucking had a heart attack, totally unnecessary might I add. I mean, it wasn't like I failed all eight subjects and the report card said room for improvement. I could have brought the six F's and two E's up by the end of the year. But no. Their idea, the evil ones, was to send me to America. The worst place on earth. Filled with pollution, obesity, and overpopulation. And check this, when I got here some old man eye'd me…WITH BOTH OF HIS EYES. Totally obvious and I have 15/20 vision. Come on, if you're going to eye someone younger than you, at least cover it up better. So you want to know what I did, I punched him, right in the nose. Blood everywhere…but that's another story.

So my new residence, from the look of it, was pretty much crappy. Coming from the high life where I pretty much got everything I wanted and the maid cleaned up all my messes, this place looked like a piece of crap. Everything seem cheap and affordable. Who wants a residence like that. But to sum the place up in two simple words, this Quileute reservation looked completely messy and dungy. And the whole place was like that. Like a shit field in Vietnam, at least it didn't smell that way.

So Sam, my cousin, like a billion times removed, and soon to be roommate, who'd picked me up from the airport, had showed me his house. It wasn't bad. Open, friendly, and it looked a little bit more pricey. It was okay and his girlfriend, fiancée, was extremely nice. The biggest kiss-up buttercup I've ever seen, if I ever saw one to say that much. But you should have seen her face. It looked as if half of her face got mauled by a bear. It was terrible and left me silent as she took over and showed me the rest of the house, then showed me the kitchen. See the kitchen was like this sacred place evidently, because when we walked in, everyone was there. I mean like ten beefy teenage boys were eating at the table and had stopped dead to look at me. I knew I blushed because the smallest one started to laugh.

"That's totally polite." one of the older ones said.

I was so tempted to say thank you, but bite my tongue. They were all tall and muscular. To add onto that, they were tan. Soon after Emily told my name to them and their names to me, they were all smiles and were all eating the mountain load of food that separated them. Sam had joined them, and he kept looking over at Emily to make sure she knew he loved the food. They were cute together.

I remember that night. I just sat awake in the small bedroom they had provided for me. Its was cute and pink and the bed was comfortable. The ceiling had those little glow in the dark stars and they weren't very bright but reminded me of home. It was pleasant.

~*

"Hey Analiese." Emily's voice woke me from the door.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. My ass made a large thud as I fell off of the small bed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, rubbing my now pained ass.

"You have school." I heard her say in a tone that sounded worried. "Are you okay?" she started to open the door to look in.

"Don't come in!" I shouted grabbing a pillow and holding it to my chest. I was dressed and all but it was just an insecurity. After wrapping myself in a blanket I stumbled over to the door and stuck my head out. "What do you mean 'school?' Didn't you hear about the reason I'm over here?" I asked her trying to put on a sweet face. I didn't want to go to school today, ever again.

"You're here to get better grades. So get ready." Sam's voice ordered me.

"Jeez, asshole, you don't own me. Remember, I'm you cousin removed how many times?" I rolled my eyes and slammed the door.

The door then proceeded to fly off the handle and crash against the wall. I turned around and froze like a deer in the head lights.

"What the fuck Sam?" I questioned him looking at the area which the door had dented in the wall. "Was that seriously necessary?"

"Yes. It was. You'll do as I say and get dressed. You have five minutes." he then turned and tried to grab the door which he had yanked off to slam it. This made me laugh out loud. He glared at me and I started to get dressed.

I picked out some dark blue worn jeans and a purple laced shirt. It seemed to be raining outside so I grabbed a hoodie and went to the bathroom. Quickly I brushed my teeth and decorated my face with black eyeliner and mascara.

After almost slipping down the stairs, I stomped to the door.

"I'm ready you're highness." I bowed slightly just to piss him off.

"Good, go wait in the rain for the bus like everyone else." he threw a dirt brown backpack.

"But-but-but that will mean I'll get wet." I gave him a face filled with sorrow, then touched my hair knowing it would be ruined.

"Well if you think I have a car you're sadly mistaken. We have to walk where ever we go." he said rolling his eyes and turning around.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went out of the door. Right when I stepped outside the rain seemed to get harder. Instantly my hair frizzed and my right foot went deep down into a puddle of mud. I was still cursing by the time I reach the bus stop. The littlest teen from yesterday was there and his eyes were beaming at me as I halted.

"Hi I'm Seth." he started to talk to me.

"Don't talk to me. I don't know you." I looked at the other direct to notice another boy running to the stop.

"JAKE!" Seth yelled and started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god." I cringed in my skin.

"Jake! Look at my new friend!"

"Wait what!?" I turned and looked at him with my face in a disarray. "When did we become friends?"

"She's a total bitch." Seth proceeded, ignoring me. "But she's nice."

"That impossible." Jake said back to him. "You just contradicted yourself."

"What's contradicted mean Jakie?" he said, looking up at Jake with his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue sticking out as if he were concentrating to the point his brain were going to melt.

"God, you're an idiot." I said looking at him, then rolling my eyes. God, of all places my parents thought I'd learn something HERE? He has to be at least nine!

"How old are…" I tried to ask, but the child was just rambling on and punching the air as if enacting a fighting match on WWE. I turned to his 'idol' apparently, and asked.. " How old is he?"

"Twelve, why.. Can't you tell?" he smiled sarcastically. And ruffled Seth's hair, in which made him cringe away, and whine.

Wow, twelve, they must be on a different learning level here in the Indies. Well, Indians, but you get the point. The freaking bus finally came, my hair was frizzed, my nerves were shot, and frankly, I was freezing. And finally, the boy would not shut up. I seriously, was about to die. Someone, please, please get me out of here.


End file.
